


Brother

by SaltyKumquats



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-14
Updated: 2007-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyKumquats/pseuds/SaltyKumquats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"S-So if Neji-kun's father is like Father, then ... does that mean Neji-kun is my brother?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother

"U-Um, Neji-kun ...?"

"Hinata-sama? What is it?"

"Why does Neji-kun's father look like Father?"

"It's because they're twins."

"Twi...ins?"

"It's like they're the same person ... only not."

"Really?"

"Uh ..."

Silence ensued as one child pondered over the meaning of the new word and the other struggled to think of a better explanation, until finally:

"S-So if Neji-kun's father is like Father, then ... does that mean Neji-kun is my brother?"

"... Eh? Hinata-sama, I'm not sure i--"

"D-Does that mean I should call Neji-kun 'nii-san'?"

"... If you want to, Hinata-sama."

"B-But is it okay if I do?"

_It's not proper_, a part of him was insisting. _She's Hinata-sama after all_. But she was also peering at him _like so_ from under that fringe, fingers poking together nervously as she awaited his answer. And really, what was the harm?

"... Yes, it's okay, Hinata-sama."

"... It's okay ..."

A hand tentatively reached out and, after a moment's hesitation, lightly grasped the sleeve of Neji's black kimono. Neither child was aware of two pairs of white eyes watching, and the minds behind those eyes remembering two little boys many years ago, when so many things didn't matter and life was happier.

Hinata smiled.

"Okay, Neji-nii-san."


End file.
